RWBY: Hell Sings on Remnant
by insertgoodusernamehere
Summary: Alucard has been bested by the Major, but as he is about to kill every one of his familiars he is given another chance in a new world.
1. The New Dawn

K, so this is my first fanfiction, please don't flame and if you have advice for me please PM me. BTW slight au, basically retconning Mile's and Luna's work (Vol. 4-5) and altering some various other things to make the story make sense. Rooster Teeth owns RWBY and Hellsing Ultimate is owned by Kohta Hirano and Studio Madhouse pls no sue. PM me if the characters are ooc and how to fix that. BTW I plan on no shipping in any of my fics.

Alucard had just faded from reality and everything was pitch black, he was about to go within himself to kill off all of his familiars except Schrodinger until the pitch black around him turned into bright white, as he looked around he spotted a figure walking up to him.

"You shouldn't be here, you're not due to die for a very long time, it seems that your entire physical body has been destroyed." the figure stated.

"What do you want and who are you?" asked Alucard

"Alucard, since you are not dead and you have cheated death for so long, many agree that you need a punishment, though seeing you have suffered much already, I am instead going to give you a chance to fight powerful and strong willed humans free from your restrictions, I was ordered to send you to another world where you will meet incredibly powerful opponents, and as a bonus, I will add your coffin and the knowledge to make another control art restriction on yourself if you so choose to serve another master, what you do in that world does not matter to me, and as for who I am, I'm just a messenger.

"What's the catch?" Alucard asked, the offer given to him was to good to be true, and as such, is suspicious of this being.

"The catch, is that you will have to choose a different form than the one you have now for your base form, you can choose a familiar form if you wish."

"The trappings of mortal forms mean nothing to me, so long as it's familiar I don't care." he stated not really caring to much about the matter.

"Very well then, I shall change your form to the most recent form you had chosen before you turned back into the form you have taken before me amd them send you off after removing Schrondinger, goodbye Alucard."

Alucard's body started turning into a shadowy mass and writhing and twisting into the shape of a young girl (Girlycard). As he finally took form she felt the figures hand punch through her chest and remove a red orb with Schrondinger inside it, soon after Alucard felt herself fading from the white plane and started fading into a moon lit green forest.

"What a beautiful night, nights like these make me want to have a bite to drin-." Alucard suddenly realized she had a feminine voice now, she wan't angry though she was going to have to change how she spoke to still sound menacing.

She then sensed a disturbance extremely close by and quickly went toward it gleefully hoping that there was violence going on so that she could get a good fight and some blood, but instead she saw a child who had fainted from fear and another child in a red toy wagon, and strange creatures with pure red eyes, with one going towards the child in the wagon, she intercepted and killed the pitiful excuse for a monster just as the creature managed to make a cut on the young girl in the wagon, waking her up and making her wake screaming in pain. Alucard went and licked some of the blood to see her memories and character, and seeing how brave and full of hope she was decided to make her her master.

The girl looked at her in amazement as Alucard went and introduced herself.

"My name is Alucard, and it is a pleasure to meet you Ruby Rose, my master."

"How do you know my name and what do you mean by "master"." Ruby asked confused.

"I drank some of your blood and as such know your name and as for what I mean, I mean that I have selected you to be my master and will become your servant." Alucard stated.

"I don't want to be your master, I want to be your friend though."

"That is close enough, Ms. Rose."

Alucard then started to recreate the seals the runes being Identical, but instead of the Star on her gloves she instead had a Rose instead (Ruby's emblem), after he had done that he picked both Girls up and started to bring them back to their home.

Hope whoever read this enjoyed it, I haven't written any fan-fiction before but I hope that it is at least up to standard, if it isn't like I said don't flame just p.m. what you don't like and how you would suggest fixing it, as for how often this story will be updated, meh, I can't say it'll be regularly but I will try to make an update at least once a month. If you like this story please leave a review and tell me what you liked about the chapter.


	2. Hero or Monster?

Thank you for the reviews so far, as for the question that Guest #1 asked, all the souls she had from the beginning of the series and all the souls she had absorbed just before she had faded from London, also thank you Geer123, Guest #2, Alias001, and SuperSaiyanDiclonius, I hope you enjoy the story. ShadowKnight186, Old steamer, and Guest 1, I plan to revise that chapter soon to make it longer, more descriptive, less wooden, and overall more enjoyable for you and other readers. Anyway, I'm still messing with various things here and there but I decided to spend some time with my day and instead of play games, write the next chapter, thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

Time Skip

Ruby was reading Weapons Weekly until she was interrupted by a rather rude person, so she took her headphones off so she could hear what the annoying man was saying.

"I said, put your hands in the air."

Ruby personally couldn't care less about the man so she simply replied with punching him in his gut, causing him to crash through the window, she then proceeded to approach the man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Do you have a death wish or something red?"

"In a sense I do, because I personally wish for your death." she replied before using her wires to wrap around the goons legs and slicing their legs off.

The man terrified at what he saw ran off towards the roof, fearing that he would end up like the others, he climbed up to the top of the building with Ruby close behind. When the man and Ruby got to the top a bullhead arrived, the man then threw a dust crystal at her, the girl looked confused as the dust crystal clattered on the rooftop. He then shot the dust crystal with his cane and let out a sigh of relief, that relief was short lived when he saw that a huntress saved red with some type of psychic force-field.

"We've got a huntress!" he said to the woman in the cockpit.

The woman proceeded to walk to the bullhead's side door while the man took control of the VTOL, she then activated some type of magic blew up the area where Ruby and the huntress are, the two dodged the magic blast, with Ruby taking out 2 familiar pistols (technically one of them is a cannon because of it being chambered in 13 mm) and firing a volley of shots toward the mysterious woman, who managed to block her shot, albeit with difficulty, and the huntress using fragments and shards of concrete to attack the bullhead. Eventually both the man and the woman had enough of the attacks and tried to flee, but not until Ruby shifted her sights on the Bullheads 2 engines, she began shooting volleys of bullets at each engine until they weren't functioning anymore, the bullhead went out of control and drifted off and crashed into the city.

"Thank you for th-" was all Ruby had to say before she was dragged into an interrogation room in one of Vale's many police stations.

"I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly young lady, you put yourself and others in great danger not to mention, nearly killed 4 people, which will never walk again thanks to you cutting off their legs."

Then Glynda Goodwitch heard the the most unnerving giggling she had heard in a while, as a form dressed in a white suit, black tie, and a white fur hat started to rise from Ruby's shadow.

"Oh really, I say she did a wonderful job considering this worlds standards and the nature of all her weapons, however this world does not set any good example letting dogs like these live in the first place, and as for insulting my friend I'm going to need to ki-."

"That's enough Alucard, you don't need to hurt her, she hasn't been alive long enough to realize the lessons that you have learned through you long life, not to mention I could've incapacitated them easily by knocking them out."

"Fine then Ruby, you get off the hook this time huntress."

Glynda both terrified and insulted by these two girls making fun of her started to stutter out what she was going to say next.

"H-however t-t-there i-is someone w-who would like t-to s-see you."

Ozpin just walked into the room before he noticed a very dark and perverted aura in the room, it was so evil on the outside, but the more he examined it, he noticed sorrow, grief pain, and a very small amount of love, so small that it was almost unnoticeable. He then proceeded with his plan.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." he said cryptically

Ruby of course was thinking of what Ozpin meant, she had read many a book with Alucard because she was always interested in learning more about Remnant, however, one fairy tail stuck out, it was the legend of warriors that had eyes of silver that could destroy Grimm with a single look. Ruby decided to keep this to herself as to not draw attention towards her and Alucard, so she feigned confusion towards Ozpin's statement.

He then set down a tray of cookies in front of Ruby who didn't even touch the cookies.

"Now then, where did you learn how to do this." as he showed footage of manipulating her wires to go around each of the thugs legs and cutting them violently off.

"I was taught by her." she said while pointing at Alucard

"I almost forgot about you, what is your name young lady." he said in interest as he didn't even know how the girl radiating the evil presence got in the room.

"I have gone by names but you may call me Alucard." she said

Alucard din't trust any of them, the only ones he truly trusted were his master's (friend's he reminded himself again, 12 years and he still has trouble with that) sister, and even then she only wanted her master to care for her and her alone, but her family managed to keep her from being cut off from everyone but Alucard. None the less, Alucard was still loved by Ruby so he was still succeeding. The two in front of her made her extremely wary, as the two seemed as if they were planning something big, she decided to play along though.

"I see, how and why did you teach Ms. Rose such violent techniques?" Ozpin questioned the girl.

Alucard giggled before answering him.

"She needs to be ready to kill both human and monstrous targets, then waht better way to blend the two together so that she can meet anyone in battle but still win." Alucard replied.

"Two more questions, why do I feel an evil presence emanating from you." Ozpin asked in a serious tone.

Alucard smirked as he heard what Ozpin said.

"You are the first to feel my presence except for Ruby, to answer your question I am a monster more powerful than anything in this world, I am a Nosferatu, the No Life Queen, a Vampire, though I serve Ms. Rose over there so there is no need to fear that I will harm any civilians or huntsmen." Alucard replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Ozpin looked stoic on the outside but within, he looked absolutely shocked, he was sure that monsters like the one in front of him were wiped out long before he was even alive, but there stood one in front of him, though Ozpin decided to not kill this beast, for it served Ms. Rose. and although Ruby had left those men crippled, she hadn't killed them, so that was enough for Ozpin for the moment.

"My final question is, would you two like to attend Beacon Accademy." He asked,

"Well Ruby would you like to join his academy." Alucard asked.

"Yes, I think it would be absolutely wonderful."

* * *

Well, what do you think, like I said I'm working on making Chapter One still, though I am very busy, and like I said I'm going to upload at least once a month, if I have more free time then it will be more often, P.M. or write a review if you have any advice or if the characters are a bit ooc (Ruby is an exception because she is meant to be more serious when she knows that she is around others that are not her family or Alucard). Thank you everyone who has given me advice so far, and as for those who like it the way it is, I'm glad you enjoy it.


End file.
